


The hunt

by silverynight



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha James Bond, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Oblivious Q, Omega Q, Protective James Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: “The hunt has rules that could be interesting to you,” she mumbles. “Of course the purpose is that one of the alphas ends up catching you, but if the times is up and no one has bitten you, then you get to choose your alpha or you could… remain unmated.”For the first time in years, Q is hopeful. Although the problem is that the majority of the alphas that want to participate are double-ohs and even though Q’s smart the place where he’s going to be hunted is a forest. Outside, where Q has no experience at all.





	The hunt

It’s 007 fault and Q hasn’t forgiven him yet; he’s still not sure why an agent like him reacted like that. He’s aware that 007 is an alpha, but he has never done anything like that with any other of the omegas he’s in contact with during his missions.

Although Q has to admit he didn’t take the two pills he needed to hide his scent that morning. In his defense he thought it would be fine because no one got close to him and everyone was so used to see him as a beta that they wouldn’t pay attention if suddenly Q’s workstation smelled a little bit like cinnamon.

But 007 walked in Q branch that particular day (he had been doing that quite a lot, Q had no idea why) and saw the moment 004 started to flirt with the Quartermaster.

And he completely lost it, he bared his teeth at the other agent growling something like “Q is my omega” in such a way that the whole Q branch stopped what they were doing to stare at them.

And then everyone found out that Q had never been a beta, but a lovely, unmated omega this whole time.

So yeah… It’s pretty much 007’s fault that M is furious and Q has to participate in The Hunt.

“Listen,” M sighs as soon as her anger cools down. “I don’t like this either, but rules are rules… you know I can’t have an unmated omega in MI6. Besides, you lied to me.”

“But… The hunt? That sounds a bit… extreme,” Q will never admit he’s nervous, but he is. “Maybe I can find someone…”

M leans over her desk and looks at him in the eye.

“The hunt has rules that could be interesting to you,” she mumbles. “Of course the purpose is that one of the alphas ends up catching you, but if the times is up and no one has bitten you, then you get to choose your alpha or you could… remain unmated.”

For the first time in years, Q is hopeful. Although the problem is that the majority of the alphas that want to participate are double-ohs and even though Q’s smart the place where he’s going to be hunted is a forest. Outside, where Q has no experience at all.

“Can I see the list?” Q blinks in surprise to see so many participants, he had no idea they were interested in him. Although he freezes when he sees a familiar name on the list. “007?”

M nods and for a tiny second Q thinks he sees amusement on her face.

“He was the first one to sign up.”

***

He’s going to murder 007; he’s ready, it really wouldn’t be that difficult…

He wants to; it’s his fault and now Q has to survive the hunt, he has to endure the curious and very intense looks he gets whenever he walks around MI6. He hates it, he just wants to be appreciated for what he does… He doesn’t like the attention, not that kind of attention at least.

The agent is already waiting for him next to his workstation and it seems like R is already scolding him for what he did.

Q always liked her.

He crosses his arms over his chest and is ready to yell and curse when the agent that always has a smug look on his face stares at him with the most devastated expression he’s ever seen.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles and it’s incredible how sincere that sounds.

“No, you’re not. Because if you were you wouldn’t have signed that damned list!”

“I’m not going to claim you, Q,” 007 says, a shadow of pain appearing in his eyes as he talks. “I am going to help you.”

Q is still suspicious and a little bit disappointed (he’s not entirely sure why). He blinks in confusion when the agent hands him one of the earpieces he always work with.

“What are you–”

“You have to hide, Q,” 007 cuts him off, desperate. “It’s the best way to win. I’ll try to get them out of your way; we’re expected to fight over you anyway so that won’t be a problem. But if you find one of them, you need to let me know who they are so I can give you instructions how to deal with them.”

The omega looks up at him; the agent must really feel sorry about what he did to want to do that for him. Q has pride and he doesn’t usually like to get help; as an omega, he grew up trying to prove he was as valuable as any other alpha and could do anything he wanted. However, he’s also smart enough to recognize when he needs help and he’s aware 007 knows what he’s talking about.

“Fine.”

***

Q gets to walk into the forest first, because the omega has always a head start of half an hour. He still thinks it’s not enough, especially for him because he’s not used to be… outside.

He doesn’t like it that much, he enjoys his workstation, his flat and his bedroom that looks more like his cats’ kingdom.

Thinking about how much he doesn’t want to move to another place (because alphas always get to choose what’s best for their omegas) Q starts searching for a spot to hide. He takes a few herbs his mother used to hide her scent and rubs them a little bit on his neck.

“ _It has started_ ,” Q shivers when he hears 007’s voice in his ear.

“007–”

“ _Please, Q, at least for once… could you call me James?_ ” The agent sounds tired, vulnerable and… lonely.

Q doesn’t know why that word comes to his mind when he hears the quiet plea and even though he wants to give in, part of him is afraid.

Although he’s still not sure what he’s afraid of.

“Bond,” he mumbles instead and tries not to chuckle when he hears the agent sigh.

“ _Are you hiding?_ ”

“Yes.”

Suddenly, Bond laughs and Q wonders what’s going on until the agent starts talking again.

“ _You scented trees to confuse them_ ,” he observes, fascinated. “ _You’re such a clever thing, you know that?”_

Even though it sounds like he’s flirting, Q knows he’s not, because he’s not Bond’s type.

“ _Q_ …” The omega flinches instinctively, even though the sound he hears right after that it’s on Bond’s side.

Someone attacked him.

After a loud groan of pain, Q doesn’t hear anything else and looks over his shoulder… There’s no one nearby.

“Are you okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” the agent breathes. “ _At least we don’t have to worry about 005 anymore_.”

Footsteps; Q almost jumps at the sound. An alpha is coming closer…

“002 is here.”

“ _Is she looking at you?_ ”

“She doesn’t know where I am, but she’s getting closer and even though I tried to mask my scent I’m pretty sure she’ll be able to smell me if she keeps moving towa–”

“ _It’s okay, Q. You’ll be fine. She damaged her nose during a mission years ago; she won’t be able to know where you are_.”

“Hi, love. Why don’t you come near me and let me get a good look at you?” 002 grins from ear to ear. “Listen, we can talk about this… I’m a good alpha, I’ll take care of you, Q. You can come out… Unless you want me to come for you?”

“Bond, maybe I should–”

“ _Don’t move from where you are, Q_ ,” the agent almost growls. “ _She’s bluffing. I bet she has been doing that every time she gets in a new area of the forest just to see if you come out._ ”

002 gives him another opportunity to step closer, but when Q doesn’t move she just storms away from there… almost disappointed.

Just an hour later, Q manages to shoot 001 a dart with a drug to make him sleep and the agent falls to the grown right before he can get his hands on the omega.

But the sound seems to alert 008 who starts chasing after Q; he’s fast though and the omega is out of darts… So he only has his legs to keep him safe.

The problem is that he hasn’t gotten the training the double-ohs have so he knows it’s just a matter of time before 008 catches him.

And he would have if 007 hadn’t knocked him out.

“Thank you,” Q mumbles, in front of the exhausted alpha. He sees as Bond’s eyes glimmer with interest when he looks at him, but the alpha doesn’t try to get closer.

“You’re welcome,” he says. “Are you okay? Has anyone hurt you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Time’s up. You can go back to M now,” Bond mumbles, looking anywhere but at him.

He’s not sure why, but Q thinks for a moment he sees sadness in his eyes and that same loneliness he saw before.

“Thank you,” he says again.

***

Q’s life goes back to normal, if he doesn’t count the number of times double-ohs come to Q branch to ask him out.

Although Bond takes care of that, because he’s constantly around Q and baring his teeth at any alpha that gets dangerously close.

The omega certainly appreciates it (and secretly likes it) although he’s sure Bond just does it because he still feels bad about what happened.

He asks R for advice and the response he gets it’s definitely not what he was expecting. R rolls her eyes.

“You know… even though you’re a genius you can be so dense sometimes,” she sighs. “007 is in love with you. He’s always been. Even since everyone thought you were a beta.”

“That is not…” He doesn’t finish the sentence, he can’t.

And now that R’s words are in his mind, he can’t help but notice that Bond is constantly worried about him; he always asks if Q is eating and sleeping enough. He also likes to get close to him and Q allows him to do it, even though he’s never trusted alphas that much.

“James,” he mumbles one day and the agent freezes for a moment, before a huge smile appears on his face.

“You called me  _James_ ,” Bond is grinning from ear to ear, eyes glimmering with hope and happiness.

Q blushes at the sight.

“I don’t know what’s taking you so long,” he almost growls, looking at his feet. “Are you gonna court me or not?”

“Really? Can I?” The alpha takes a step closer, almost shaking in anticipation. It makes Q chuckle.

“Well… I wouldn’t be telling you this if I wasn’t sure.”

Bond leans forward and nuzzles Q’s neck to make his intentions official.

“You won’t regret it.”

The Quartermaster grins back at him; he’s sure he won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I write consider checking out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
